


Love Is Love Is Love

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Molly Hooper/Janine, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Molly Hooper Loves Janine, POV Molly Hooper, Sharing Clothes, mentions of Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: There are many things she loves about Janine, but the simplest is, Janine is love.





	Love Is Love Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt used for inspiration in this story was “ _'And even if it’s not me in the end, I hope you’re with someone who makes you happy. Because I know you deserve to smile more, fuck, I hope you never stop smiling.'_ ” The second was “ _Finding the other wearing their clothes_ ”

It was a surprise to see Janine in her dress. Janine was taller, better endowed, but the dress looked good on her. The dress looked good on her floor later in the evening, too, but when she first saw Janine in it, she was struck by the perfect fit.

Not that they were the perfect fit, but close. Comfortably close. They may not be forever, but they’d be for the best when they were together.

All sorts of things were swapped between them. A tube of lipstick. A bottle of perfume. A handbag. Secrets. Painful truths. But never lies. There had been too many lies before from others.

She was comfort, she was warmth, she had sunlight in her smile and stardust in her eyes. Janine was wonder, she was light, and after too long staring at brilliant blue-green-grey eyes that could go so very very cold, Janine’s warm pools of brown were a welcome reminder of her own.

Her laughter was music, her voice the perfect song, and her name on Janine’s lips was as exquisite as an orchestra performing just for her.

Love, love was what they shared the most. And while she knew love was fleeting, there was always the hope it would linger a while. The hope it would make a home in her heart. The hope that even when the lover was gone, the love would remain in warm memories.

Janine looked lovely in the borrowed dress. But Janine was love, and that was the purest, simplest fact.


End file.
